


The Christmas King

by Alisanne



Series: Hogwarts365 - 2014 [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-10
Updated: 2014-01-10
Packaged: 2018-02-05 13:18:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1819861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Christmas king is crowned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Christmas King

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N:** Written for Hogwarts365's prompt #17: A king with no crown, Cho Chang.
> 
> **Betas:** Sevfan and Emynn.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

The Christmas King

~

“That was brilliant,” declared James, leaning back and patting his stomach. “Much better than Christmas dinner at Mum’s and _Cho’s_.” 

Al, on his third helping of turkey, nodded. 

Harry coughed, exchanging an amused look with Severus. While he didn’t want to be in competition with Ginny for their children’s affections, he couldn’t help but want to, well, win. “Oh?” he asked, tone mild. “What did you have?” 

Lily made a face. “Dinner was veeegan,” she said, drawing out the word and doing a creditable imitation of Cho in the process. “Because they’re in training for the new Quidditch season. We had tofu and raw veg.” 

Severus smirked as Al made gagging noises. “Well that certainly explains the way you attacked the turkey when you arrived this evening.” 

James sighed. “Cho doesn’t allow any sugar in the house either,” he said, rolling his eyes. “Pudding was oranges.”

“Ah. Well we have chocolate cake and treacle tart for pudding. Hopefully that’s acceptable?” said Severus. At the children’s cheers he unbent enough to crack a smile. 

“ _And_ we’ve Christmas crackers,” Harry reminded them, gesturing. 

“Oh! We did have those at Mum’s.” Al grinned. “I even got the crown.” Pushing away his empty plate, he reached for his cracker. “Maybe I’ll be Christmas king here, too.” 

“That wouldn’t be fair,” whinged Lily. “I want to be Christmas king.”

“You can’t be a king with no crown,” said James. “Let’s open them and see, yeah?” 

Everyone reached for their crackers, and when Severus got the crown, Harry smiled. “I’ll go and get pudding while you all...negotiate,” he murmured to Severus as he moved past. 

In the kitchen he heard them talking until, finally, Lily’s voice rose above them all in triumph. He was grinning when Severus joined him in the kitchen. “So Lily’s king?” he asked. 

“Indeed,” said Severus, embracing Harry from behind. “She’s currently lording it over her subjects in there.” 

Harry laughed softly. “You gave up your chance to be king of the kids for the day?” 

Severus hummed, kissing Harry’s neck. “Who cares about being their king?” he purred. “It’s your nights I plan to rule.” 

Spinning in his arms, Harry kissed him. “That you do.” 

~


End file.
